


Chess and Politics

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [20]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Santi has learned that it takes a game to get Jess to talk. Jess is starting to learn that chess games become politics.
Series: Dribble Drabble April [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Chess and Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30: a game

Santi leaned back in his chair steepling his fingers, examining the chessboard. It had been Chris’ idea that once Jess got out of the hospital for them to be the ones to watch over him. Apparently that meant after dealing with Garda business, it was time to school the young man in chess. The one issue that kept rearing its ugly head, Jess may be impulsive, but his chess skills were unique.

“Chris is right. You play like a criminal.”

“You play like a soldier.” Jess retorted. 

Santi picked up his wine glass and took a drink before moving his piece. “Have you considered the offer on the table?”

Jess nodded his turn to lean back. “I don’t know. Being put in charge of an entire department in its infancy is huge. I just don’t know that I want to do it as a Librarian.”

“You could bargain for your band back.”

A dark laugh came from Jess. “Yeah right, walk around the Lighthouse, going to curia meetings, and all the while a one year copper band sitting on my wrist? I’d feel like an imposter.”

He shrugged. “Petition for an extension. Show them why they should reconsider your copper band being changed to a silver or gold band.”

“You didn’t come for a game, did you?”

Santi shrugged. “Perhaps it’s just that the game gets you to talk.”


End file.
